Through the Barricads
by oxygen21
Summary: Abbys Mutter hat sich das Leben genommen, und Luka tröstet sie...
1. Default Chapter

Story: Abby und Luka finden wieder zueinander  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles Warner Bros. seins ;-)  
  
Author's Note: Ich habe diesen Song gehört und mir fiel diese Story ein...  
-)  
  
Through the Barricads  
(1/3)  
  
by Oxygen (only_oxygen@web.de)  
  
~~~  
  
Born on different sides of life,  
But we feel the same and feel all of this strife,  
So come to me when I'm asleep  
And we'll cross the line and dance upon the streets.  
  
~~~  
  
Mit der Bierflasche in der Hand stand sie am Fenster und sah hinaus in den Regen. Das perfekte Wetter zu dieser verdammten Nachricht. Sie konnte es  
immer noch nicht wirklich glauben. Also hatte sie es tatsächlich getan. Ohne Vorwarnung. Sie hatte doch seit Monaten keinen Anfall oder etwas in der Art gehabt! Abby nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche, alles was  
sie jetzt wollte, war, sich zu betrinken. Um das alles zu vergessen,  
wenigstens für eine Weile. Abby fuhr zusammen, als es plötzlich klingelte. Wer zum Teufel wollte jetzt schon wieder etwas von ihr? Vor der Tür stand - Luka. Fragend sah sie ihn an. "Hey. Was gibt's?" "Ich war gerade in der Gegend, und da dachte ich, vielleicht könnten wir mal wieder zusammen was trinken gehen..." Da fiel ihm auf, dass sie geweint hatte. "Abby, was ist los?" Wortlos drehte sie sich um und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer, er folgte ihr. "Nichts. Was soll sein?", antwortete sie mit Tränen erstickter Stimme. "Meine Mutter hat sich  
nur umgebracht. Aber was soll's..." Luka nahm seine Ex-Freundin in die  
Arme, und sie brach hemmungslos in Tränen aus. Minutenlang standen die beiden so da, und auch, als sie langsam aufhörte zu weinen, hielt er sie einfach nur fest. Beruhigend redete er ihr zu und streichelte ihr Haar. Als er merkte, dass es ihr langsam besser ging, löste er sich von ihr und sah ihr in die Augen. "Ich mach dir erst mal einen Kaffee, okay?" Abby nickte nur und setzte sich auf die Couch. In der nächsten Stunde erzählte sie ihm alles über ihre Mutter und deren Krankheit, ihre eigene Kindheit mit einer  
schizophrenen Mutter, und schließlich über den Selbstmord.  
  
~~~  
  
Oh, turn around and I'll be there,  
Well there's a scar right through my heart but I'll bare it again.  
  
~~~  
  
Während sie das alles erzählte, stand sie wieder am Fenster und beobachtete den Regen, und als sie fertig war, stand Luka auch auf und kam zu ihr. Sie wendete sich ihm zu und er nahm sie wieder in die Arme. Dann sahen sie sich in die Augen, langsam bewegten sich ihre Gesichter aufeinander zu, und sie küssten sich. Als Abby anfing, langsam Lukas Hemd aufzuknöpfen, wurde ihm klar, was sie da eigentlich gerade taten, und sanft schob er sie von sich weg. "Abby... du bist nicht du selbst, der Tod deiner Mutter... wenn wir das hier fortführen, dann... Abby, du würdest dich dafür hassen, und mich auch, weil ich die Situation ausgenutzt hätte." Wieder stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen, und sie drehte sich von ihm weg. Ein paar Minuten standen sie regungslos so da, dann wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sah ihn an. "Luka... ich liebe dich, verdammt noch mal!" Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Abby, du solltest etwas schlafen, morgen früh hast du wieder einen klaren Kopf." Er wandte sich zum Gehen. "Luka? Ich... ich will heute nacht nicht allein hier sein... Kannst du hier bleiben?" Er nickte nur stumm, dann ging sie ins Schlafzimmer, wohl wissend, dass er da sein  
würde für sie. Als Abby am nächsten Morgen ins Wohnzimmer kam, wo Luka die Nacht verbracht hatte, war er schon wach. Sanft lächelte er sie an, als er sie in der Tür stehen sah. "Hey... gut geschlafen?" Sie nickte und erwiderte schwach sein  
Lächeln. "Ich mach dir Frühstück", bot er an, und sie folgte ihm in die Küche. Immer noch schweigend sah sie ihn an. "Luka... was ich gestern Abend  
gesagt habe..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Hey, das ist okay, du warst ziemlich mitgenommen, da sagt man manchmal Dinge..." Abby unterbrach ihn.  
"Luka, ich... ich meinte das genau so, wie ich es gesagt habe." Sie seufzte. "Aber ich erwarte natürlich nicht, dass du meine Gefühle irgendwie erwiderst... Ich meine, du hast mit mir Schluß gemacht, und das hatte seine Gründe..." Bevor sie wusste, was geschah, hatte er sie auch schon in die  
Arme genommen und küsste sie sanft. Langsam trennten sie sich wieder voneinander, und er sah sie lächelnd an. "Wie kannst du nur glauben, ich  
würde dich nicht lieben? Abby, der Grund, warum ich mich damals von dir getrennt habe, war, weil ich Angst hatte, dich nicht glücklich machen zu  
können. Meine Hoffnung war, dass Carter das schaffen könnte..." Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Luka, du bist wahrscheinlich der einzige Mann auf diesem ganzen gottverdammten Planeten, der mich je wirklich glücklich  
machen kann... Ich liebe dich!" Sanft küssten sie sich wieder, und Abby  
liefen Tränen die Wangen herunter, diesmal jedoch Tränen des Glücks...  
  
~~~  
  
And now I know what they're saying in the music of the parade,  
And we made our love on wasteland and through the barricades.  
  
~~~  
  
(Lyrics: Spandau Ballet "Through the Barricades") 


	2. Ready

Through the Barricads: Ready  
(2/3)  
by Oxygen (only_oxygen@web.de)  
  
~~~  
  
I'd like to see ya - thought I let ya know  
I wanna be with ya everyday  
cause I got a feelin' thats beginning to grow  
and there's only one thing I can say  
  
~~~  
  
Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen am Morgen weckten Luka, neben ihm Abby, noch fest schlafend. Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er sie so liegen sah. Ein  
unglaubliches Glücksgefühl breitete sich in ihm aus, endlich konnte er  
wieder neben ihr aufwachen, wie sehr hatte er sich das in den letzten Monaten gewünscht. Langsam begann er, ihren Nacken zu küssen, und sie wurde wach. Als sie die Augen ein Stück geöffnet hatte und ihn sah, lächelte sie ihn mit diesem wunderschönen Lächeln an, das er so liebte. "Guten Morgen, meine Süße", flüsterte Luka sanft. Als Antwort küsste sie ihn nur. "Was  
hältst du von... aufstehen?", fragte er lachend, obwohl er die Antwort eigentlich kannte. Abby, eine unverbesserliche Langschläferin, brummte nur etwas unverständliches, drehte sich wieder um und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Luka kroch mit unter die Decke, küsste ihren Rücken und arbeitete sich langsam wieder zum Nacken vor. Abby liebte das, sie begann, wie ein Kätzchen zu schnurren. Schließlich küssten die beiden sich lange, und am liebsten wollten sie sich nie wieder voneinander trennen, als das Telefon klingelte. Luka war schon im Begriff aufzustehen, aber Abby hielt ihn fest. "Geh nicht, es hört auch wieder auf..." Er beugte sich noch einmal zu ihr herab und küsste sie auf die Stirn, dann begab er sich Richtung Telefon,  
Abby seufzte nur. "Du bist unverbesserlich..."  
Als er zurück kam, wollte sie ihn wieder ins Bett ziehen, aber er  
schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war Kerry, in der Notaufnahme herrscht Ärztemangel, und ich muss für Dr. Lewis einspringen, die mit Grippe im Bett liegt. Wenn du dich wieder in der Lage zum Arbeiten fühlst, soll ich dich gleich mitbringen..." Brummend stieg sie schließlich aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad, kopfschüttelnd und mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht sah Luka  
ihr hinterher. In der Notaufnahme herrschte wie immer Chaos, aber durch mehrere fehlende  
Ärzte war es heute besonders schlimm. Als es langsam ruhiger wurde,  
genehmigte Abby sich endlich einen Kaffee. Auf dem Weg zum Doc Magoo's  
stieß Carter dann zu ihr. "Abby, hey." Er schwieg kurz, weil er nicht sicher war, ob er das Thema ansprechen sollte, entschied sich aber dafür: "Ich hab das mir deiner Mutter gehört... Wie geht's dir?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin okay." Wieder breitete sich unangenehmes Schweigen  
zwischen ihnen aus. "Du bist heute früh mit Luka gekommen, oder? Hat er  
dich abgeholt?" Abby seufzte. Musste er jetzt gerade auf dieses Thema  
kommen? "Nicht direkt, er... er hat die Nacht bei mir verbracht." Sie  
machte eine kurze Pause. "Die letzten zwei, um genau zu sein." Carter  
nickte. "Dann... seit ihr wohl wieder zusammen, oder?" Abby nickte kaum  
merklich, dann aber wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich eigentlich nicht schämen musste, dass sie Luka liebte. Schon gar nicht vor Carter... Er war  
mal mein bester Freund, schoß ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf. Warum auch  
musste er sich auch in mich verlieben... Abby sah ihn an, aber er wich ihrem Blick aus. "Ich freue mich für euch", sagte er plötzlich, aber Abby  
kam es so vor, als täte er das nur aus Höflichkeit, um sie nicht zu verletzen. Sie trank ihren Kaffee aus und stand auf. "Ich werde dann mal wieder ins Krankenhaus gehen..." Ohne eine weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um  
und ging.  
Abby ordnete gerade einige Krankenblätter, als Luka sie plötzlich von hinten umarmte. "Gehen wir heute noch etwas zusammen essen?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und küsste ihn nur. "Ich denke, das  
war ein Ja..."  
Nach dem Essen gingen die beiden noch in Lukas Apartment. "Ich mach uns  
noch einen Kaffee", schlug er vor. Einige Minuten später reichte er ihr  
eine Tasse und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen. Langsam näherte sein Gesicht sich dem Ihren, und sie küssten sich, die Kaffeetassen hatten sie schon wieder beiseite gestellt. Abby begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, Luka  
wehrte sich natürlich nicht, und langsam, sich immer noch gegenseitig  
ausziehend, bewegten sie sich Richtung Schlafzimmer...  
  
~~~  
  
I'm ready - to love you  
I'm ready - to hold you  
I'm ready - to love you  
I'm ready - to hold you  
as ready as I'm gonna be  
  
~~~  
  
(Lyrics: Bryan Adams "I'm ready") 


	3. Heaven

Through the Barricads: Heaven  
(3/3)  
by Oxygen (only_oxygen@web.de)  
  
~~~  
  
Oh once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feeling down  
  
~~~  
  
"Morgen, Schatz", rief Luka seiner Frau zu, als diese gerade ins Bad ging, sie brummte nur eine Antwort. Einige Minuten später kam sie wieder, diesmal etwas munterer. "Morgen." Sie gab Luka einen Kuss. "Na, gut geschlafen?" Abby zuckte mit den Schultern, nickte dann aber. "Doch, eigentlich schon."  
Sie sah auf die Uhr. "Ich wecke Gloria." Als sie zusammen mit ihrer  
sechsjährigen Tochter wieder in die Küche kam, hatte Luka das Frühstück  
fertig. "Ich will heute nicht in die Schule", murrte Gloria. "Kann ich  
nicht lieber mit euch ins Krankenhaus kommen?" Die Eltern des Mädchens mussten lächeln. Ihre Tochter war ganz verrückt nach der Notaufnahme, sie wollte auch unbedingt Ärztin werden, oder wenigstens Krankenschwester, so  
wie ihre Mama. Luka beugte sich zu ihr herab. "Hey Sweety", sagte er in  
einem verschwörerischen Ton, "du willst doch Arzt werden?" Sie nickte  
eifrig. "Naja, und dafür musst du allerhand lernen. Nur die schlauesten  
Leute können im Krankenhaus arbeiten." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. "So wie du und Mami!", strahlte sie ihn an. "Okay, dann geh  
ich in die Schule!" In Rekordzeit hatte sie gefrühstückt und sich  
angezogen.  
Später am Abend, Gloria war schon im Bett, saßen Abby und Luka noch eng  
aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Sofa und sahen sich einen Film an. Viel bekamen sie von der Handlung eigentlich nicht mit, denn Luka küsste immer  
wieder langsam und lange ihren Nacken, was sie sichtlich genoß. "Luka?" "Hm?" Sie lächelte glücklich. "Ich liebe dich..." Er hörte kurz auf mit dem Küssen. "Ich liebe dich auch, mein Schatz." Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem  
im Nacken spüren, und ihr Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur glücklicher. Plötzlich zuckten Erinnerungsfetzen durch ihren Kopf, schöne Erinnerungen.  
"Luka? Ich musste gerade daran denken, wie du um meine Hand angehalten hast, damals mitten in der Notaufnahme..." Er lachte. "Ja, und dein Gesicht dazu... Du wusstest nicht, was du sagen solltest, so geschockt warst du..."  
Abby drehte sich um, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. "Das war damals der  
schönste Tag meines Lebens, und das wurde nur durch Glorias Geburt  
übertroffen... Als ich sie dann endlich in den Händen hielt, das war einfach unglaublich..." Eine Träne lief ihr die Wange herunter, Luka beugte  
sich vor und küsste sie weg. Er wanderte mit seinen Lippen weiter in  
Richtung ihres Mundes und küsste sie lange. "Lass uns schlafen gehen,  
okay?", schlug er vor, dann trug er sie ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
~~~  
  
Now nothing can chance what you mean to me  
There's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now - cuz our love will light the way  
  
~~~  
  
"Abby? Hey, wach auf... Du musst zur Arbeit..." Mit sanften Küssen versuchte Luka, sie zu wecken. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen, und als sie realisiert hatte, wo sie war, lächelte sie ihren Freund an. "Morgen." "Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich wecken musste, aber du hast Frühschicht..." Abby küsste ihn. "Ist okay." Sie stand auf, und Luka sah sie verwundert an. "Was ist denn mit dir heute los? So schnell warst du ja noch nie wach..." Abby zuckte nur lächelnd mit den Schultern. "Hab nur was Schönes geträumt." Luka  
schwang sich aus dem Bett, faste sie an den Hüften und zog sie zu sich heran. "Kam ich drin vor?", fragte er, schon wieder dabei, sie zu küssen. "Schon möglich..." Sie schubste ihn sanft von sich weg und ging ins Bad, er kam ihr hinterher. "Hey, das will ich jetzt aber genauer wissen..." Abby lies ihn zappeln: "Ich erzähl es dir irgendwann mal, okay? Du hast selber  
gesagt, ich habe Frühschicht." Er dachte kurz nach. "Ich fahr dich ins County. Dann kannst du es mir im Auto erzählen!", schlug er vor. Sie hatte ihn wirklich neugierig gemacht. Abby gab ihm noch einen Kuss. "Es ging um  
dich und um mich und um unsere Tochter..."  
  
~~~  
  
Baby you're all that I want when you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe we're in heaven  
Cuz love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven  
  
~~~  
  
(Lyrics: Bryan Adams "Heaven") 


End file.
